Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{75} - \sqrt{27}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{75} - \sqrt{27}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 3} - \sqrt{9 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3} - \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 5\sqrt{3} - 3\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 3 )\sqrt{3} = 2\sqrt{3}$